Day Seven
| | | | | }} }} |previous=Day Six |next=Day Eight }} Day Seven is the seventh #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the first session in the The Morning After campaign. The Plot Ellie makes souffle as the companions deliberate over whether or not to read the Doctor’s will, and after finally settling on doing so they decide to set off on a rescue mission. They arrive on a strange, rocky planet… During the Week Mukora cannot make it due to an unexpected invite to a birthday party. After-Action Report Hour One (2:00PM – 3:00PM) unnoun arrives. Wack’d briefly drops in via phone when he checks the thread and sees unnoun has arrived, only to leave so that he doesn’t burden her with having to log the conversation. Wack’d arrives for real, as does nomuru2d. Hour Two (3:00PM – 4:00PM) Bocaj arrives. Wack’d and nomuru2d briefly discuss Killer is Dead as unnoun watches a video. nomuru2d goes off to play Sonic Dash. Whether or not TParadox will show up is discussed, and Wack’d decides to wait until at least 4PM, having already messaged him on the forums. unnoun suggests he message him on Tumblr additionally, and Wack’d does so. unnoun posts the first of many links to a song from Carmen. TParadox arrives. The game starts. An in-joke regarding the aforementioned song leads to some confusion amongst the party over the Doctor’s presence. There’s some discussion of what the Doctor’s kitchen looks like, and whether the Doctor needs sleep. Hour Three (4:00PM – 5:00PM) unnoun demands a random result with regards to Ellie’s souffle, and Wack’d provides one despite not seeing the need. There’s some confusion over Hal’s software and what exactly a souffle is. Brom’s thoughts on Ellie using one of his pigs to make bacon is discussed, as well as the ethical and practical concerns of Zinnia eating eggs. unnoun briefly elaborates on Ellie’s motives. A bit of fun is had at the expense of Wack’d’s inability to spell. Hour Four (5:00PM – 6:00PM) There’s some dispute over whether Ellie could’ve swiped oven mitts from Betty Crocker, who is of course a fictional character, followed by a prolonged dispute over whether Betty Crocker is fictional in the context of Doctor Who. All this results in the party losing track of the plot. Bocaj takes off for a moment. unnoun eats pizza. Bocaj returns but informs us he’ll be getting dinner eventually. Hour Five (6:00PM – 7:00PM) Wack’d reveals he’s going to need to eat soon, as does TParadox. nomuru2d heads off to conduct some sort of experiment, making unnoun paranoid she had driven him off. TParadox reveals he might not be available next week. Wack’d goes off to get food, and unnoun creates a time loop in his absence by posting the chatlog before it’s done. nomuru2d returns, briefly misnamed, and sparks a discussion of an anime where Jesus and Buddha are roommates in modern Japan. Hour Six (7:00PM – 8:00PM) The anime conversation continues with lots of logical issues being poked in the premise. With Bocaj and TParadox done eating, the game resumes. unnoun retracts Ellie’s offer to have the party’s personal business in the Doctor’s will read aloud. There’s more pronoun trouble, and a brief discussion of Hal’s character depth and the logistics of his projector. There’s a bit of location trouble as well, because of course there is. unnoun decides it feels wrong to proceed without Mukora, seeing as the plot’s progressing, and Wack’d tells him to show up via PM and Tumblr if he happens to be home. Hour Seven (8:00PM – 9:00PM) Mukora shows up damn near immediately, and there’s a brief recap for his benefit. Where exactly Ellie’s pork products have come from is discussed, as it may be unethical to feed Brom xyr own pigs without telling xyr. It turns out to be a moot point, as Brom doesn’t eat pork, and how Ellie could possibly not have known this is discussed. unnoun and Mukora begin to feel guilty about their inability to keep the pronouns straight. There’s some debate over how, exactly, the TARDIS translation circuits work for the illiterate, and its decided it simply relays text to them telepathically. Hour Eight (9:00PM – 9:48PM) After another half-hour of gameplay it’s decided to call it a night. Seeing as TParadox won’t be able to make next week at the regular time, it’s decided to start around noon or 1PM next week to accommodate him. Everyone leaves. 007